


Sing For Absolution

by lari_el



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Kuvira Redemption, Post-Finale, Redemption, Spirit World, kuvira centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lari_el/pseuds/lari_el
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuvira ran deep into the Spirit World to escape her fate from Republic City, but fate has different plans for her when she was captured and dragged by the spirits, never to be seen again. The world believes the Great Uniter is dead and Korra can never forgive herself for failing to save her. Years later, danger soon beckons Kuvira to return home when a great force of evil threatens the world once again.</p><p>*Chapters 1 and 2 are in the process of being heavily edited</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter story in a long time and the first for the Legend of Korra fandom, I have been thinking about writing this for months now and finally got the chance to do so. While this story does have shipping moments, it would not entirely focus on romance and it will heavily feature Kuvira for the most part.
> 
> Hope all of you will enjoy this and stick with me until the very end.

Kuvira knew she damned herself, bracing onto the cannon tightly as it swung around wildly, destroying everything in its path and the ground shook with its force. The vines that tangled around the weapon started to take on a glow like the spirit vine blast, amplifying the blast tenfold. She could see the Avatar running away from the beam, dodging every time it got too close to her. And the metalbender could hear Korra shouting at her to shut the weapon off through the blast.

She tried to shut it off, panicking when the switch became useless and she could only give Korra a look of despair and fear in her eyes. “I can’t!” She shouted, feeling her head smashing against the weapon and lost her grip, falling onto the ground with a hard thud. Dust filled her lungs, causing her to go into a coughing fit after she rolled on the dirt several times.

She groaned in pain before her eyes widened when she could see something glowing and hearing the sound of the beam coming in her way, hearing Korra’s shout of warning. It was too late as she lets out a gasp, seeing the ray started to close in on her. Kuvira thought her life is over at that moment until the Avatar didn’t have any second thoughts when she jumped right in front of her, activating the Avatar spirit and stopping the ray in its track before it could vaporize the both of them.

Her hair billows back at the force of the beam, she could even see Korra straining against the power and saw it beginning to push the woman back, creating two trails of lining on the dirt in her wake. Soon enough, Korra finally gained control on her footing and stood on her ground. Kuvira could only watch in awe when Korra redirected the beam back to the weapon.

The worst is finally here, along with the horror that came with it when the weapon imploded from the inside out, unable to contain the energy that’s found within the spirit vines. A large dome of purple engulfs everything in its path, destroying the buildings in its wake while Korra did her formed a shield around them by bending the energy.

Kuvira could no longer see the Avatar’s back in front of her, her vision was filled with a blinding purple light, covering her eyes with her arm when she felt the core of the blast began to suck everything back in, and soon her world turned dark.

xxx

Korra was the first to wake, surprised to see Kuvira in a state of unconscious. They stood in-between worlds; a world where they are neither alive nor dead. The very woman that has caused a lot of pain on others, the very woman who killed her best friend’s father, the very woman who is supposed to be her enemy looks so different than the hardened and proud woman she fought against in a fight for Zaofu. She looks peaceful, younger even in a state of tranquility and when she’s not always frowning.

Perhaps she is merely older than her by a few years, and it saddens Korra to know this woman managed to lead her life in a wrong path.

Korra’s observation and thoughts were cut off when a quick flash of white engulfs her vision once more and they no longer stood in-between two worlds. Korra landed gently onto the ground, realizing that they were in the Spirit World.

They were in a field of purple, blooming flowers. Icebergs surrounding the area can be seen from the distant in formations of mountains. A large and golden pillar with a yellow and green light spiraling together stood before them, casting an ethereal glow over the meadow and illuminating the cloudless dark blue sky.

She basked in its beauty before her attention snapped to Kuvira when she heard the metalbender emitting a groan. She rushed to her side immediately, catching her before she could fall, holding the woman gently in her arms, staring down at her with tired eyes when she began to regain consciousness.

Kuvira blinked her eyes open, letting out a small groan. Her body hurts everywhere and she feels like she could sleep for the entire week. Her gaze turns up to Korra, letting out a gasp when she noticed that she’s resting in her arms. She pushed the woman away, scrambling away from her before she stood on her feet, immediately pressing down on her side when she felt a shot of pain shooting up.

“Keep away from me!” Kuvira shouted, glaring up at Korra when she noticed that she is closing in on her.

“Kuvira,” Korra started, “stay calm now. I’m not here to fight you.”

“I said keep away from me!” Kuvira repeated. Her eyes are now wild with panic, earthbending a slab of the earth at the Avatar, knocking her onto the ground. She gave Korra one last look before she quickly hobbled away as fast as she can.

Korra groaned painfully after blacking out for a moment. She hissed in pain when she touches the side of her head and felt a trickle of blood running down from her temple. She looks up to see Kuvira getting further away from her now, and a deep set of rage started to settle down in her system.

She got back onto her feet and chased after Kuvira. Why keep running when it is so obvious the battle is lost on her part? There is no more reason why either of them should get more hurt than they already are. She just wants to solve this problem peacefully without further animosity and conflict between them, but that damn woman is making things more difficult.

Though her anger was quickly forgotten, replaced by dread and worried when she saw Kuvira running deep into the spirit woods. She ran as fast as she can, her heart pounding in her chest rapidly and she could feel the blood rushing through her head, pushing through the branches and thick vines that cover the entry of the forest.

No longer were they in a field of purple. The air around felt very still and dead, trees towered over them and created a pool of distorted shadows at their feet. The branches twisted like twisted limbs with long and thick vines hanging around, taking an appearance of a monstrous creature looking ready to pick anyone off who dares to cross its way. Worst of all, it felt like something was watching them too by an unseen dark force.

“Kuvira, where are you?!” Korra shouted, frantically looking around for her and was met with silence. “We’re in the Spirit World! It’s too dangerous to be here, it’s not safe to be alone here!” She added, bending a fire and narrowed her eyes to help her see through the darkness of the woods.

She grew desperate as she kept searching for Kuvira in a frantic manner, becoming alarmingly worried of the safety and well-being of her enemy. She thought all hope was lost until she saw a dark figure hunching ahead from the path she is on.

Korra swallowed down her fear, licking her dry lips as she approach the hunched figure slowly. The fire in her hand intensifies to defend herself by any means necessary. She releases a breath she didn’t realized she was holding as she got closer to the figure, ready to attack until a gasp escapes from her lips. The flame above her hand extinguished once she recognized the hunched figure that was leaning back against the tree.

“Thank the spirits you’re okay,” Korra said, letting out a sigh of relief as she started to walk towards her. “I don’t know what I would do if anything bad were to happen to you.”

“Stay back,” Kuvira said. “I’m warning you.”

“I’m not going to do anything to you,” Korra said as she continues to approach her, stopping when she was met with a deafening glare.

Kuvira was about to get up to dash off again until her expression twisted in immense pain. She winces before falling back down onto the ground, leaning against the trunk of the tree while pressing her hand down on her side. “Stay…away…from…me…” She said in between breaths.

“Okay, fine, I won’t come any closer,” Korra said, holding her hands up in front of her. “I promise I’ll just stand right here.”

After a few minutes of silence later and the Avatar upholding her promise, Kuvira looked up at her and clutched to her side more tightly, intaking a sharp breath. “What are you doing here, Avatar? Are you here to finish the job? If so, just do it and make it quick.” She said, looking up at her with eyes of defeat.

“No, not even close, I’m not here to kill you or to fight you,” Korra replied with a shake of her head, lowering herself down on the ground and sat several feet across from her. “I just want to talk.”

“If you think you can convince me to go back with you then you are dead wrong,” Kuvira said, glaring at her. “They’re just going to execute me anyway or, the least worst I can get, thrown in prison for life. Allow me to die in peace with my dignity still attached.” She laughed bitterly, leaning her head back.

“No,” Korra said firmly. “I didn’t risk my own life or the future Avatar Cycle just to let you die or rot in prison forever.”

Kuvira lets out a scoff, turning her head to the side. “Why do you let me live?”

“Killing you isn’t my intention, it never was,” Korra answered her. “I still see something in you that’s worth saving, I still see the woman who saved my father’s life three years ago. And I know what it feels like to be angry, thinking the world is against you.”

“What are you trying to say?”

“I guess what I’m trying to say is we’re not that different at all. You and I are alike.”

“Don’t pretend to understand me, we’re nothing alike!” Kuvira shouted, her eyes blazing with anger, feeling tears welling up in her eyes and tries to suppress them from falling, not wanting to look weak in front of the Avatar. “You don’t know what it is like! The Avatar is adored and loved by millions while my own parents casted me aside like I meant nothing to them!” She added as a few of her tears has managed to escape and roll down on her cheeks, glaring down at the ground.

Korra expected her outburst and could only look down at her with a stern yet sympathizing look. “But that still doesn’t give you the right to act the way you did.”

“I was only trying to help my people,” Kuvira said, defending herself. “Su turned her back on the Earth Kingdom, you were gone! I can’t sit by and watch my nation descend into chaos and abandoned as I was, it needed someone to guide it! I had to do something!”

“Well you didn’t have to act like a dictator! You didn’t have to throw those people into your reeducation camps! Look at all the damages you caused, many people in Republic City are now without a home because of you! You aren’t the only one who’s an orphan! Both Bolin and Mako lost their parents when they were young yet none of them ended up being one of the worst tyrant in Earth Kingdom’s history!” Korra shot back, balling her hands together into fists. “Asami lost her father because of you!” She exclaimed loudly and swung her arm around, breathing heavily before she looked away from Kuvira to calm herself down.

“I’m sorry, I went too far and I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that,” she sighed, lowering her tone down, taking in a deep breath. “But that doesn’t mean I am wrong, you didn’t have to hurt all those people. What you did was wrong and inexcusable.”

“I was only trying to help…” Kuvira said, her voice growing smaller. “I…I didn’t mean to…” She said, cowering and wrapped her arms around herself when the reality of her actions finally weighed in.

“I know you didn’t,” Korra said, never has she ever seen anyone looking so defeated until now. She pitied the woman, and as angry as she still is, she was never the type to kick someone who’s already down. “Look, maybe you’re right, maybe I don’t understand you like you said but I do know what it is like to be afraid and helpless. I spent the last three years running away from my problems. I don’t want the same for you.” She pleaded, desperation slipping into her tone.

“Come back with me, Kuvira. Please.”

“They won’t forgive me,” Kuvira cried, tilting her head up with tears flowing down freely on her cheeks, unable to suppress them any longer. Her entire body shook, wondering what went wrong and how blinded she allowed herself to be, how could she even let this go so far? She hurt the very people she considered as family and betrayed the man she loves. “None of them will.”

Korra could only watch sadly, staying quiet for most parts as the metalbender choked out another sob. In front of her is no longer the Great Uniter or the proud guard captain that served in the security force for Zaofu. All she sees now is a broken woman who only did what she thought was right.

“They’re going to put me away forever, or worse,” Kuvira said, her tone growing smaller and her eyes wide, “they’re going to kill me.”

“They won’t, I won’t let them.” Kuvira looked up at Korra upon hearing her firm statement.

“But I am going to be honest with you, you’re not going to get off easy,” Korra said, pushing herself off from the ground and started to approach her once more. “You still have to answer for your crimes.”

Kuvira could only bow her head down at the Avatar’s response, turning her eyes to the ground with an unfocused look. Of course, she understood, she knows she must face the consequences of her actions.

“Kuvira, look at me,” Korra said to her in a gentle tone.

Slowly, but surely, the metalbender turned her head back up to stare at the Avatar whose hand is outward in front of her with a kind look on her face. It’s strange to her to receive kindness – something she thought she didn’t deserve – from the very woman who she attempted to kill twice.

“Please believe me when I say that I do want to help you. I am not going let Raiko or the others take control of your fate,” she said with a small smile. “I won’t let anything happen to you. That’s an Avatar promise.”

Kuvira stared at Korra’s outstretched hand for a few moments longer before she eventually placed her hand on top of hers after wiping away the remaining tears stuck on her face. As she stood up with the help of the Avatar, she suddenly winces in pain and pressed her hand down to her side.

“Sit down, you’re hurt,” Korra said, easing her onto the ground. “I’m going to check on you.”

“Didn’t know you were a doctor,” Kuvira commented, pressing the back of her head against the tree behind her. Her cheeks started to turn red in embarrassment when she felt Korra lifting her dirt-stained tunic up, letting out a grunt and hissed when she felt the waterbender’s cool hand brushed against her ribs. She narrowed her eyes at Korra as if she is silently blaming her for the pain she is in right now.

“Don’t give me that look,” Korra scoffed with a roll of her eyes, pulling her shirt back down with her cheeks reddening slightly as well. “You’re lucky your injuries aren’t fatal, it could have been a lot worst. You only suffered a fracture rib and sprained your ankle, nothing the healers couldn’t handle back at home.” She said, ripping parts of the hem of Kuvira’s uniform, using it as a wrapping for the woman’s injured ankle.

“Can you stand?”

Kuvira didn’t respond, testing her foot out for a moment before stood on her feet and felt her legs shaking when the pressure grew, using the tree for support. She took a couple steps forward until her expression twisted in pain, letting out a gasp. She would have fell flat onto the ground face first if it weren’t for Korra who caught her just in time.

“Careful now,” Korra said, placing Kuvira’s arm around her shoulders before wrapping an arm around the metalbender’s waist tightly, “I got you, don’t strain yourself too much.” She said as she helped her trudge forward.

Kuvira was still in a lot of pain from the pressure she felt on her ankle and has a hard time breathing due to her broken rib, but she told herself that this is something she can handle; at the very least, neither of them died upon impact from falling off from a twenty-four story mecha machine. The metalbender gave Korra a look, taking in her appearance and even showed the slightest concern for her.

She could tell that the Avatar was injured too from the visible cut on her bottom lip, a trail of dry blood was stuck on her face from her head, her left cheek looks like it has been swelled up and taking in an ugly shade of purple, and dark bruises are littered on her shoulders. There is no doubt that it’s a whole lot worst underneath her clothes. It seems that the both of them would need a lot of recovering once they go back home.

“You’re hurt,” she stated.

“I’m well aware, but don’t worry about me, worry about yourself, I’ll be fine,” Korra smirked, giving a cocky look at her. “Besides, I’ve gotten worse injuries from pro-bending.”

Kuvira could only roll her eyes, scoffing at her comment and muttered out a low “whatever” under her breath. Of course she felt a bit offended by Korra’s words even if she only meant it as a joke; an implication that a bunch of mediocre fighters can hit worse than her is still insulting. Before she can make her comeback, she suddenly freezes when she heard bushes rustling nearby them from behind.

“Did you hear that?” she asked, quickly looking over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes when her seismic senses picked up something rather unusual.

“Hear what?” Korra said, doing the same by looking over her shoulder, looking at where the woman’s gaze is at, seeing nothing unusual. “I heard nothing.”

Kuvira darted her eyes around before letting out a heavy sigh, pressing a hand to her head with a groan. For a moment, she heard something slithering from behind and thought she saw a shadow darting behind one of the trees. “Never mind, I’m probably starting to hear and see things now.”

“That’s not a good sign,” Korra said, concern filling her eyes. “Come on, we’re not too far from the portal now. You didn’t run too far thankfully.” She said as she helped the women move quicker to their destination.

The two became unaware that something was moving up behind them when they attempted to make small talks. Whatever that’s following them continues to move closer to them until it formed into a large shadow, towering over them. It was too late for either to notice they’re being under attack and didn’t even have a second to defend themselves.

The large vine swiped at Korra, causing her to fly backward and hit against the tree with a hard thud, falling down onto the ground roughly and then shakily lifted her head up with a groan. Her vision was blurry until it cleared a second later only to see the woods practically came to life.  

It was truly a frightening sight. It looked like it came out from one of Jinora’s novels of a cursed forest that’s all controlled by a dark entity. Tree branches are moving on its own accord, the vines all slither around her like snakes and blocking her path from Kuvira.

“Let me through!” she shouted and her eyes grew wide with fear, firebending at the vines and panicked when she noticed Kuvira is too injure to even protect herself and is now in danger, whatever entity is controlling the woods has focused its attention on the woman. She was about to run to her side until a root wrapped around her leg tightly.

“Dammit, I have enough of this!” she said, once more firebending at the root and it withered away with a hiss, never coming back up. Once she managed to free herself, she got back to her feet and ran to Kuvira’s side until she felt the ground began to shake as if an earthquake was happening, trying to keep herself stand uphold.

Kuvira took several steps back when the shaking became more violent and the vines started to close in on her until a large hole opens up beneath her. She felt her heart dropping down into her stomach when she fell in with a scream, having nothing to latch on.

Korra lets out another shout, crying out her name as she ran faster towards her, and felt the fabric of her pants being cut open when she skidded onto the ground, catching Kuvira’s hand just in time. “ _Fuck!_ ” she huffed, breathing heavily and clasped her hand down on her shoulder when she felt something popped.

“I— _nngh_ —I got you,” she said, gritting her teeth together when it became almost unbearable for her and tries to fight off the pain that shot down from her arm. “Don’t you worry, I won’t let you go. I’m going to pull you up now.” She added with a shaky breath, grinning down at her.

“Korra…it’s no use…” Kuvira replied to her weakly, expressing hopelessness at her inevitable doom. “Look.” She said, gazing down to see the pit are now filled with angry and dark spirits all circling around to create a dark and spiraling vortex at the bottom of the hole.

Korra’s eyes widened, never has ever seen so many dark spirits in a single place and she lets out a snarl, attempting to airbend at one when it managed to latched onto Kuvira tightly, trying to pull her down but the attack was no use. The spirit recovered quickly and lets out an inhuman screech at the Avatar.

She recoils her head back at the spirit who attempted to swipe at her and felt chills running down her spin, and couldn’t shake the feeling of terror off. She wants to save Kuvira quick so they can get out of here. Even Raava, the light spirit that resides in her, seems to be quite shaken by the overwhelming dark energy surrounding the entire area.

Korra could hear all the spirits speaking together at once in a disembodied voice, all of them demanding at her to let the woman go as more of them began to latch onto Kuvira, trying to pull her down. “No, stop it! Let her go!” She shouted, letting out a loud cry when she tries to pull her up despite the throbbing pain she felt in her shoulder.

The spirits were persistent, shouting and growling nonstop, all of them demanding the same thing over and over again. They all wanted Kuvira and Korra has no intention, or the temptation, of giving her to them.

**_“Give her to us!”_ **

“No!”

**_“Give her to us!”_ **

“No!”

 “And why not?” a smooth and dark voice purred into her ear. “Just give her to us.”

“ _Shut up!_ ”

“Korra,” Kuvira called out to her, feeling her hand started to slip away from the Avatar’s grip. “You’ll be pull in too if you keep this up.” She said, feeling one of the spirits wrapping around her waist tightly, and tries to pull her down.

“Just hang on!” Korra shouted, making eye contact with each other as she looked down at her. She felt her heart pounding rapidly against her chest when she felt the woman’s hand slipping away from hers, adrenaline rushing through her.

“Enough, stop trying, it’s no use,” Kuvira said, shaking her head. “Let go of me unless you want to perish with me as well. The Avatar cannot afford to die right now when the world needs her more than ever now.”

“Stop talking like that!” Korra yelled, gritting her teeth together. “I can still save you!”

“Tell everyone I’m sorry,” Kuvira said, ignoring Korra’s pleas, accepting her fate with a small bow of her head, taking in a deep breath before looking back up at her. “Tell Su I’m sorry for the anguish and pain I caused her and her family.”

“I can still save you!” Korra repeated with a grunt, mustering up all of her strength she has left to save this single woman. “Just hold on a little longer!”

“Tell Baatar I’m sorry,” Kuvira said, wanting to say more and wants to pass on the message that she really did love him, but she stayed silent. She thought to herself that she doesn’t have the right to say those three words, thinking he deserves better than that—better than her. “Forgive me.” She felt a single tear rolling down her cheek, her glove slipping off from her hand. The dark spirits successfully pulls her down with them, slipping away from the Avatar’s grip.

“Kuvira, no!” Korra cried out loudly, her throat becoming raw with pain from her shouts when the metalbender’s hand slipped away from hers. Before she can make an attempt to jump in and catch her, the hole immediately closed up and the dark energy that surrounds the forest was instantly lifted.

Korra jumped up to her feet, ripping the earth away with her earthbending. Breathing heavily when she saw nothing, exhausted, she collapsed back to the ground on her knees. She bends down, pressing her forehead firmly onto the ground and her vision was blinded by her tears of rage as she clutches Kuvira’s glove tightly in her hand. She punched her fist into the ground, which resulted a crack in her tearful rage.

“I’m sorry.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra contemplates if everything that lead up to this very moment is her fault while also dealing with the fallout of her relationship with Su. Asami has long accepted her feelings for Korra, ready to admit them. And the world thinks Kuvira is dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most I have ever typed out and I am very proud of myself for doing so. However, I will say that this chapter is mostly focusing on Korra and there’s not much of Kuvira, though she is heavily mentioned throughout this chapter. Anyways, I apologize for the long wait and I hope you enjoy the second chapter.

The city has never been so quiet, no signs of civilian life can be found within the city limits after the last group of people managed to escape. The streets were almost completely lifeless with the exception of rats scurrying around, coming out from their hiding spots in the sewers. At this time of the day, the streets would have been bustling with life from people who came out from their work shift to children enjoying their weekend, now it was a ghost town if one were to step into the city.

But at the heart of the city, or at least what’s left of it, is a sure sign of life when a group of people are scattered around to look for their missing comrades. A new spirit portal now lays rest within the large crater that was the result of the spirit ray cannon and the Avatar’s power. A golden and green energy spirals one another, almost like an eternal dance, and the tall golden pillar seems endless as if it’s trying to reach to the heaven.

The worried friends of the Avatar relentlessly searched for her, scattered all across the crater and pushing broken parts of the Colossus; Kuvira remains none of their concern nor has her well-being ever crossed their mind. All except for the Earth Empire soldiers who started to throw the broken metal pieces around, shouting out for the Great Uniter with worry in their tone. It was a temporary truce on both sides, neither of them wanted to fight as long as they find their respective comrade.

Su winced when she could hear all of them shouting out for the two women, bending herself a rock to sit on, and started to rub her temples when her splitting headache started to worsen, taking a toll on her already exhausted body. She felt the need to get plastered by one of those hard liquor her sister loves to drink oh-so much. She’s definitely going to need one when this is over—once she sees Kuvira again.

Was it daytime now…nighttime? She wasn’t too sure. It was too hard to tell when the light of the spirit portal obscures the sky, along with the smoke from the fire wafting in the air. Her hands began to clench together into tight fists, the city isn’t too much of her concern now. What matters to her the most is to continue on the search for Korra and Kuvira—or whoever comes first.

If they ever find Korra first, Su definitely knows that she’ll give her the biggest hug ever. But if they find Kuvira first, she swallowed thickly then wetted her lips at the thought…if they find Kuvira first…she would do whatever it takes for her to be punished. Her former student would be handed over to the United Republic and she would never have to see her again.

She would go back home with the rest of her family and start the next chapter of her life; she and her family would be reunited and completed and with Kuvira finally out of their concern. _‘Damn right.’_ With that thought, Su got back up to her feet and went back to joined the others in search of Korra again.

Far on the other side, Asami croaked out Korra’s name for the umpteenth time, not caring if her throat feels raw from having to shout her name many times, or that her makeup is ruined from the tears she shed at the loss of her father. She didn’t care if her hands were worn out, and shaking, when she pushed the debris away, ignoring the sharp pain when she felt broken glasses cutting her hands, and paid no mind to the dirt pushing deep under her nails.

_‘Please, please, you have to be alive. I just lost my father, I can’t lose you too on the same day,’_ she thought and felt like she was on the verge of crying again before snapping out from her desperate state. She must stay strong, she can’t afford to be weak right now, and crying won’t help either.

It was no secret to herself that she has fallen for the Avatar, her best friend. She realized what she started to feel for Korra—that skip of her heartbeat around her presence and the long nights she stayed awake thinking about her. She accepted her feelings without any doubt or denial.

_‘Please…you have to be okay. I didn’t get to tell you how I feel,’_ she added before sighing tiredly, leaning against the wall of metal. Her entire body was already at the point of exhaustion and her legs were tired from running around all day, but she wasn’t ready to give up, not until she knows Korra is safe.

“The spirits—they have returned!” Asami’s head snapped up upon hearing Tenzin’s statement, looking around to see the spirits that have abandoned the city days ago were returning, floating around in the air mindlessly as if nothing happened or changed. She felt a renewed of energy rushing through her, finding herself no longer tired when she felt the air shifting and it felt easier to breathe.

The sky began to clear up and the fire throughout the city has been dispersed by the United Force soldiers. Colors of purple and orange plastered the sky while the sun started to set behind the mountains and the stars slowly started to become visible, blending in perfectly with the glow of the spirit portal, giving it an impression of a painting.

“And so has Korra!” Asami added with a shout of her own, smiling widely and felt a wave of relief seeing her stepping out of the portal. Everyone was doing the same, shouting her name – Bolin and the air kids being the loudest of them all – and beaming at the sight of her.

Korra slowly staggered out from the portal, ignoring the pain shooting up in her body at each step she took; she was in a desperate need of a long nap, she thought so to herself. But when she heard all of her friends’ shouts, she still managed to muster up the energy to give them all a smile. She was truly happy to see they’re all alive and well too.

As soon took another step forward, prepare to be greeted with the barreling hugs of the air kids, her expression suddenly contorted in pain. A small cry left her lips, clamping a hand down onto her bad arm tightly before she started to stumble in an attempt to take another step, falling forward face first.

Korra braced for impact and waited for the “sweet” taste of gravel in her mouth until she found herself in Asami’s arms who rushed to her side within seconds, catching her before she could even faceplant the ground. Her cheeks immediately became a shade of bright red when the nonbender placed a kiss on her temple, unable to resist the goofy grin despite the pain she’s in.

“What was that for?” Korra asked, grinning widely.

“I’m just glad you’re okay,” Asami answered, not caring if everyone just washed the display of affection she showed to Korra.

“Hey, you’re makeup is all ruined now. Have you been crying?” Korra joked in return.

“It doesn’t matter how I look right now, I’m just glad you’re okay,” Asami smiled.

Korra said nothing at the engineer’s reply. She absentmindedly lifted a hand up to her face to wipe off the dark, smudged linings from her friend’s face.

Asami’s heart felt like it was racing a hundred miles per hour when she felt Korra’s fingers brushing against her face. She silently wonders, is this a perfect moment to confess her feelings to Korra? It felt right. It was almost like she was reenacting a scene from one of Jinora’s novels where the heroine confesses her feelings to the hero after a long and harsh battle then sharing a sweet kiss, she wants to take that chance!

Though the moment was ruined before she could even open her mouth when everyone else rushed to Korra’s side, all shouting that they were happy to see her alive. They all started to ask her same variations of questions in different ways. All of them were wondering what happened during the explosion and wondering how Korra created a new spirit portal within the heart of the city, but before she could answer any of their questions, the reunion was cut off short when Su shoved both Bolin and Mako to the side while her eyes searchingly looked around for a moment before finally landing back to the Avatar.

“Where is _she?_ ” Su asked, practically towering over Korra now while ignoring the heated glare Lin was throwing at her. “Where’s Kuvira? Why haven’t I seen her with you?” Her eyes were narrowed as she sharply shot her head up, looking around to see where that damn girl has run off to.

Su’s words seem to set the others off, finally realizing Kuvira didn’t exit out the spirit portal with Korra. They all started to do the same, looking around for the metalbender in a state of alertness and were all tensing up, ready to defend themselves in any circumstances. The others concluded Kuvira may have slipped out from Korra’s grasp, using this moment to hide, plot with the empire soldiers, and waiting for the perfect moment to attack.

Korra blinked back her tears, mouth slightly gaping open to see what they were doing before she swallowed the dry lump that formed in her throat when she turned her attention back to Su. How could she even explain to the woman that the young girl she took in and raised as her own was perhaps gone forever?

“Su...I’m so sorry…I tried to save Kuvira, but…she’s gone,” Korra finally said. She didn’t even have the guts to say or even conclude Kuvira was really dead.

“Wait…she’s gone?” Su uttered in disbelief, feeling her breath stopping. Her expression twisted from anger to anguish when a sudden image of a smiling eight-year old girl flashed in her mind for a second before her face quickly contorted back to one of anger; those memories are poison now. “What do you mean she’s gone?” She said, slapping Lin’s hand off from her shoulder when her sister attempted to comfort her from this surprising news.

Korra felt chills running down her spine at the sound of Su’s tone. She expected the woman to be angrier, more open with her feelings like she always has been in every situation they’ve been in together. Instead she was greeted with the iciness of Su’s voice and her face was completely void of any emotions. Before Korra could respond, they were interrupted when the Earth Empire soldiers overheard their conversation.

None of them sounded happy to hear of Kuvira’s fate. They all rushed over to them, trapping them in a circle.

“The Great Uniter is gone?! The Avatar has murdered Kuvira, our beloved empress!” one of the empire soldiers accused, the pain of his tone was hidden beneath his anger which surprised several people in the group to hear. Many thought Kuvira to be a ruthless leader, forcing people to do her dirty deeds, and threatening them if they do not cooperate, like what Su have stated and told everyone many times.

It seems there was more than meets the eye…

“You are lying!” another loyalist cried out loudly. “Our Kuvira cannot be dead—she can’t be gone!”

Korra sensed something terrible was going to happen next. She felt the hair on her arms standing up when she felt electricity building up from one of the mecha’s the soldiers are in, seeing sparks flying in the mecha’s hand. Her eyes widened and it was too late to yell out a warning to the others when the empire soldiers lets out a battle cry “for the Great Uniter!” as they all charged forward, starting another fight.

She tried to jump in, wanting to stop this fight before things goes worst but her vision started to go in and out, blurring a bit. She felt her injuries worsen while watching everyone else engaging in this pointless battle. Soon enough, her world became dark and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She fell backwards as exhaustion finally took a toll, and her body was at its limit now. The last thing she sees was Asami’s face above hers, trying to shake her awake before her body tensed up then sharply turning around to jump into action to protect her.

xxx

“No…no… _stop_ …” Korra mumbled as she twist and turn in her sleep, sweat profusely as she gritted her teeth together. “Release her.” Her breathing became heavier now, gripping her blanket tightly in her hand when her mind doesn’t allow her a moment of peace. She could see images of Kuvira being pulled down by the spirits, over and over again in a repetitive manner.

She could remember hearing the dark spirits’ disembodied voices, all taunting at her to let Kuvira go. Though the spirits were immediately met with resistant from the Avatar, but they were still too many of them surrounding them, all stronger than she is. She could feel Kuvira’s grip slipping out from hers, seeing the helpless expression on her face as she fell… _falling, falling, falling into the darkness_ …oh how she failed her.

What kind of an Avatar is she, unable to save one’s life? She will never forgive herself for this failure.

Then, Korra found herself freezing before she started to shake again, more violently than before when she could hear – and remember – the silky and smooth voice purring in her ear. She could hear his whispers, telling her to just let go.

“Show yourself!” Korra shouted, shooting up from her bed as she awakens from her slumber. Her hand engulfed in flames and she quickly diminished the fire when she could hear a woman letting out a high-pitched shriek. Korra felt her face turning red, seeing an air acolyte standing by the foot of her bed, visibly shaking from head to toe with a frightened expression. 

_‘Oh shit!’_ “I’m so sorry!” Korra exclaimed, waving her hands in front of her with an apologetic look. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” She added, trying to calm the woman down who was already in a state of panic.

“N-No, i-it’s to-totally f-fine. I-I— _it’s my fault!_ I should have noticed you were awake sooner!” the air acolyte stutters, smiling nervously then stammering out again that she is going to retrieve the others before hurriedly left the room before the Avatar could say anything else.

Once the woman left, Korra sighed softly and fell back down to the pillows that were neatly stacked up behind her. She noticed her right shoulder was wrapped in a bandage then lightly scratching her temple, feeling another bandage has been wrapped around her head as well. She turned her attention to the side to see a jug of water sitting on the nightstand, licking her lips slowly.

She realized how dry her throat is, almost drier than the Si Wong Desert. She was overcame with thirst and made a mad grab for the jug, chugging the entire thing down, and not caring she was getting herself wet before setting the glass back down to the side once every droplet of water is gone.

“Do you need another? I can fetch you another glass of water if you want.” Korra’s head shot upward, seeing Asami standing by the doorway. She smiled at the sight of the engineer, whispering her name out.

“Asami…you’re okay…” she smiled before her eyes widened, lifting her head up a bit. “The others…are they well too?”

“I’m okay… _we’re_ all okay. Thankfully, the remaining United Forces all came just in time to stop the Empire goons,” Asami explained.

“Good…that’s good…” Korra replied, relieved.

Asami said nothing else for a second before she quickly rushed to Korra’s side, practically jumping on top of her when she pulled Korra into a tight hug. She could feel tears prickling out from the corner of her eyes. She feared the worst when Korra did not wake for days when she was brought in here, fearing for the worst. But now, she’s awake and looking seemingly well, the nonbender could finally rest easier.

“Asami,” Korra said, struggling to breathe though managing to give her friend a smile, “do you mind loosening up a bit?” She asked. However, she does enjoy having Asami’s head resting against her chest.

“I forgot!” Asami exclaimed while mentally hitting herself in the head, quickly breaking the hug apart and her cheeks became beet red when she realized where her face was resting at. “I didn’t make your injuries worst, did—” Her words were cut off when Korra pulled her into a hug of her own, which she returned it a second later gentler.

“I was—we were all so worried for you,” Asami said, her voice muffled when her face was pressed against the crook of the Avatar’s neck. “You were out for an entire week.”

Korra’s eyes widened, thinking that she may have slept for at least several hours or maybe even an entire day but not a whole week. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make all of you worried for me.”

“You have no reason to apologize,” Asami said, lifting her head up. “It’s not your fault.” She added, feeling her heart thumping wildly against her chest when she realized their faces were only inches apart now. She could feel Korra’s warm breath breathing against her face.

_‘Should I?’_ Asami thought, their eyes locking on together and their gaze never broke apart. _‘I should!’_ She declared, feeling bold. The first moment was ruined when others were around, but now that they’re alone, she could finally confess her feelings to Korra. The moment felt almost perfect. However, luck wasn’t on her side tonight when she barely opens her mouth when the slid open with a loud bang and feeling a pang of disappointment when Korra’s arms were no longer wrapped around her.

Both heads turned to the doorway to see the air kids and Bolin all rushing to Korra’s side. Asami gave them some space, letting out a sigh and shook her head with a smile on her face to see the four practically clamoring onto Korra’s bed. They all began to talk rapidly at once and Korra did not know how, but she still manages to catch what they’re all trying to say and smiled as she did her best to hide her pain, biting down on her tongue to scream at them to get off from her body right now. Nonetheless, she was happy – _relieved_ – to see them again and the nightmare she had was forgotten by now.

The door slid open again and everything became quiet when both of Korra’s parents stood under the doorway. The parents of the Avatar both stared at their daughter for a moment, relieved and happy to see she’s okay but the sternness in their eyes did not go amiss. Korra knew all too well she’s in trouble. The air kids quickly moved out of the way while Bolin continues to hug Korra, not want to let go until he felt Asami’s hand on his shoulder while Opal simply shook her head with a palm to her face, shaking her head slightly.

“Okay, okay, I’m done,” Bolin laughed nervously when he finally caught sight of Tonraq’s slight glare pointed at his direction. “I’m backing up now... _beep, beep, beep_ …” He imitated a reversing truck as he moved back to Opal’s side.

“Mom…dad…hey…” Korra greeted them with a nervous laugh when her parents took a spot on each side of her bed. She cowered when she noticed the all too familiar look they’re giving her, feeling like she was six-years old again and getting lectured by her parents when she was doing something she wasn’t supposed to be doing, like eating too much seal jerky before bed (which she still does sometime). “Long time no see?” She added, letting out a nervous chuckle that quickly died down when neither of them lightened up.

“Look, I know you two are mad at me for making you worried for six months. I should have told you where I was going in the beginning,” she sighed, looking at them. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you…or any of you for disappearing.” She released a shudder breath, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

The tension in the room broke when Senna was the first to break when tears started to pool around her eyes before they stream down her face, leaning down to hug Korra while crying out tears of joy to see her only daughter is fine, and happy to see that she looks better than she did months ago. Tonraq gently smiles down at his little girl while stroking her hair gently, happy to see that she’s well too.

“We’re so glad to see you, but don’t you ever do that again,” Senna scolded, pulling back from the hug, giving her a stern glare. “Promise me?”

“I promise, mom,” Korra replied.

“And don’t you think you’re getting off from this lightly too,” Tonraq added, crossing his arms together while giving her a stern look as well.

“Okay, okay, I get it, I’m grounded,” Korra laughed, looking at them from between before pulling her parents back in for another hug. This is by far the thing she missed the most, being in parents’ arms. She was happy to them again, safe and sound, along with her friends who all surrounded her bed, happiness radiating off from their faces.

Nothing could possibly ruin this moment.

“ _Ahem_.”

Everyone’s attention were suddenly directed at the doorway once again, surprised to see the president strolling in casually while Korra thought to herself they needed a bigger room when it started to get too crowded. She noticed Su and Tenzin trailing behind Raiko, all three with a stony expression.

“It’s wonderful to see that you are recovering well, Avatar,” Raiko said, smiling at her as he stood in front of her bed.

“Thank you. It’s nice to see that you are well too— _unscathed_ ,” Korra replied, sarcasm dripping down in her tone. “What are you doing here, Raiko? No offense, but you never really cared enough about me to pay me a friendly visit.” _‘And I’m sure you won’t even care if I’m dead.’_

Raiko stiffened at her words, narrowing his gaze a bit while everybody else in the room started to look around uncomfortably at the growing tension between the two. It is known that both Korra and Raiko hardly ever meets eye to eye and could barely stand each other, given their past interactions while neither of them hardly agrees on anything together.

“I have another meeting to attend soon, so I’ll cut this to the chase to save me some time,” Raiko said stiffly. “I need everyone, but Su and Tenzin, to leave this room. _Now_.”

As soon as those words left his mouth, Raiko lets pinched his eyes shut tightly and sighed heavily when everyone started to protest against him. “I don’t care how close you are with the Avatar, but this is business and I need all of you to leave right now if I want to make my next meeting on time.” He said between their displeased shouts.

“Now just you wait a minute,” Tonraq’s icy tone caused everyone in the room to cease their chattering, “I’m afraid you’ll have to postpone your talk with Korra later.”

“I am afraid I cannot do that. My hands are too full right now,” Raiko replied, keeping his tone steady and trying to make himself look bigger by holding his head up high, though the Southern Water Tribe chief was still at least a head taller than him. “I promise you it won’t take too long.”

“I don’t care! Korra’s my daughter first than the Avatar!” Tonraq shouted, his booming voiced causes several people in the room to flinch. “I haven’t seen my little girl in over six months.” He added, his tone becoming smaller and desperate. Three years of hardship, leading his tribe and worrying over his only child’s well-being took a great toll on him. And finally seeing his little girl looking better than she did the last he saw her warmed a father’s heart, hoping his words can at least sway the president of the United Republic.

“Unfortunately, I am afraid I cannot do that,” Raiko said, unfazed by the man’s words. “You are wasting my time here if you keep this up.”

“Listen here, pompous bastard!” Tonraq yelled, his booming voice startling everyone in the room again. “I don’t care who you are, but I have enough of your crap!”

“Dad, please stop it!” Korra shouted, her words stopping her father from moving who looked like he was ready to knock all of the president’s teeth out. “We can catch up later. If this is important as Raiko said, then as the Avatar, I have a duty to attend.”

Tonraq opened and closed his mouth several times, wanting to protest when the words that were about to leave his mouth quickly died down when he felt his wife placed a hand on his shoulder. Senna gave him a mixture of a stern and tired look, while she was unhappy with the reunion being cut short as well, she still knew the sacrifices that have to be made for having a daughter who’s the Avatar.

Tonraq eventually took in a deep breath, sighing heavily afterwards before giving Raiko another glare then turning his attention back to Korra, leaning down to kiss the top of her head gently. “We’ll come back later.” He said, following his wife out of the room.

Eventually, everyone started to file out of the room. Asami lingered behind for a moment, staring at Korra and biting down on her lower lip until she trudged out of the room, sliding the door shut quietly to give the four some privacy to talk.

“ _Hmmph_ , isn’t this just wonderful? I only have twenty minutes left so I’ll cut this short,” Raiko muttered, checking the time on his watch with a displeased look on her face. “Where is she? Where is Kuvira? You’re not hiding her, are you?” He asked, walking closer to the side of her bed and practically ate her breathing space.

“Raiko…” Tenzin said warningly, placing a hand on his shoulder, and slowly pulled him away from Korra when she obviously looked uncomfortable, “one question at a time please.”

“I’m not hiding her if that’s what you really think,” Korra answered, rolling her eyes at him. Even if she wanted to, she doubts she could even hide her… _well_ , if she were still here right now.

“She didn’t escape, did she?” Tenzin asked her calmly before Raiko could get a chance to open his mouth again to throw out another barrage of questions. “We didn’t see her walking out with you.” Days ago, he and along with volunteers from the United Forces and Lin’s cop did an entire search around the area, as well as going into the newly formed spirit portal with his eldest daughter help. So far there was no luck in finding the war criminal. And the people were beginning to worry that Kuvira may still be among them, planning another attack.

“I already told you before,” Korra started, looking down at her lap with a somber expression as her throat started to tightened, trying to swallow down the dry lump, “Kuvira…she’s…she’s gone.” 

“Korra…what do you mean by that?” Tenzin inquired, trying to keep his tone gentle and soft but the bewilderment was there and the need to know what happened was still too obvious. “We need to know what happened between you and Kuvira. You have to tell us everything that went down.”

“And what do you _especially_ mean by she’s gone?” Su repeated Tenzin’s question, speaking for the first time since she entered the room.

Korra’s attention snapped to Su, observing the woman’s state of appearance with a slight narrowed gaze that did not go amiss by the others. While she still almost look physically flawless, there was this tired look in the older woman’s eyes and it seems she didn’t even try to hide the dark circles was hard to miss. At this moment, she could only lean further back against the pillows and slid deeper under the blankets.

This was the type of conversation she dreaded the most. She felt like a failure, feeling this tight grip of guilt choking her after she told them everything what have transpired between them and how Kuvira was taken by the angry spirits, leaving almost nothing out with the exception of Kuvira’s emotional breakdown; there was no need for them to know the intimate detail of her past.

“Is there anything else we should know?” Raiko asked, keeping his face as impassive as the other two but the slightest upward twitch on the corner of his lips didn’t go unnoticed.

“No,” Korra sighed, finally looking away from the president to turn her attention to Su. “But she did tell me to pass this message to you, Su. She told me to tell you she was sorry for what she done to you and to your family.” She said, eyeing the woman the entire time and waited for her to say something or to see if there was any change to her emotion, but Su remained apathetic.

Korra did not like the look on her face one bit as she started to shift in bed uncomfortable at the woman’s blank stare. It seems her words – Kuvira’s message – didn’t faze Su, even in the slightest bit. It seems that she doesn’t even care what happened to the very person she claimed to say she was like family.

“Why are you so quiet about this? Say something!” she exclaimed, gripping her sheet tightly in her hand. “Don’t you care she’s gone?”

Su’s gaze never broke away from Korra’s until she deflated, letting out a soft sigh as she darted her eyes away, staring at the wall. “Does it matter now? She could have told me before she got herself in this mess she created and now we have to clean it up.” Her tone came out colder than intended, but became surprised at the younger’s woman sudden reaction.

Korra sat up straighter, lurching forward and Tenzin rushed to her side to push her back down onto bed, not wanting her to strain herself. But that did not stop the surge of anger she felt, pointing a finger at the matriarch; the woman’s words struck a nerve in her and she was ready to give Su a piece of her mind.

“What’s your deal with her?! I know what she did was wrong, but you treat her like a monster, as if she was the worst thing that has ever happened after the Earth Queen!” she said, sputtering out her words. “You said she was like a daughter, but you were ready to slaughter her like a pig! Did you ever cared for her like you said?! Was it a lie?!” She shouted. She wasn’t too concern about herself when Su looked like she wanted to retaliate. Too bad for her, she’s not done just yet and was about to let out another barrage of her rants until Tenzin interrupted her before another single word could leave her mouth.

“That’s enough! Korra, she doesn’t need to deal with this too!” he yelled. “Suyin already has a lot in her hands right now, her city is in need of reconstruction and her eldest son is currently sitting behind bars. Then there’s the Earth Empire that still needs to be dealt with too…” He mumbled, holding back a tired groan. The current event has also taken a great toll on him.  

Neither of the men noticed Su has stomped out of the room without another word. Her lips were pressed together into a thin line, preventing herself from saying anything she may regret later. On this day forward, the relationship between Korra and Su has become strained.

Korra lets out a sigh, huffing out the breath she was holding in before looking away when Su was out from her sight. Now all she wants to do is to go back to sleep, she’s already exhausted from having to talk with them.

Raiko soon cleared his throat loudly, bringing the attention back to him, and reminded them that his presence is still here in the room. “I guess this concludes our meeting. With that, I am going to announce to the press that the Great Uniter is dead.” This time, he didn’t even try to hide the satisfaction in his tone.

“And how can you be so sure?” Tenzin asked with his eyes narrowed. No matter who they are and what they have done, he was not the type to celebrate one’s death and Kuvira was obviously no exception to his belief. “She could still be anywhere.”

“Enough. I have no more time to chase around some woman, and you said so yourself not too long ago,” Raiko said. “The United Force soldiers, the metalbending cops, and even your best airbenders are unable to locate her. It is best to say she’s _dead_. My people can sleep better with that fact.”

“Don’t you have elsewhere important to be right now?” Korra interjected.

“Right, of course I do! I do hope you get well soon, there are still so much work needed to be done here,” Raiko said, not noticing the roll of Korra’s eyes when he looked down to check the time again on his watch. “It was nice talking to you again, Avatar Korra. I would have liked to stay longer to chat with you, but unfortunately I must make my leave now if I want to make it to my meeting on time.” He added, leaving the room in a hurried manner afterwards.

Once she knew Raiko was out from the hearing range, Korra lets out a frustrated and incoherent shout. “I should have let my dad deck him in the face!” She commented, her muscles tensing up as she balled her hands together into fists, looking as if she’s ready to strangle something, or rather, _someone_.

“But I would have loved to do it myself.”

“Korra, please don’t go around punching the president,” Tenzin reprimanded her. “No matter how much he deserves it.” He added, placing a calming hand on her shoulder.

“I can’t promise you that, when does his term officially end again?” she mumbled, pouting almost like a child.

“Korra, _no_ ,” he sternly said. “Remain calm and remember what I taught you when you feel unnecessary rage.”

Korra closed her eyes, sucking in a deep breath, and held it in for several seconds before slowly releasing it. She repeated the motion over and over again until she was no longer angry, but she was still a bit annoyed and any mention of Raiko would set her off again.

“Now that’s over with,” Tenzin started, “maybe you should—”

“I am not going to apologize to Su if that’s what you’re going to say next. She needs to hear it, you know she does,” Korra cuts him off. “But I will apologize for my behavior, I shouldn’t have reacted badly.”

“It was still wrong of you to do that, you have to realize Suyin is going through a very difficult time right now,” Tenzin reminded her, taking a seat on the edge of her bed. “I thought you would have at least understood where she’s coming from.”

“By the way, how’s Baatar Jr. doing?” Korra asked, ignoring his comment. “Does he at least know what happened to Kuvira?”

Tenzin shook his head. “Unfortunately, he does not. Suyin has been keeping him in the dark.”

“Figures,” Korra snorted, not at all surprised. “I guess I’ll be the one to tell him if Su’s not going to.”

Tenzin opened his mouth, but no words left from his lips. He lets out a small sigh, not knowing what else to say to the disgruntled young woman. “I won’t stop you from doing what you think is right, I trust your judgment.” He said, reaching into his robe to take something out, handing it over to Korra.

“This was found with you, I presume it belonged to Kuvira,” he said, handing her over the gray-white glove to Korra.

The Avatar took it without a word, staring down at the fabric before she started to grip it tightly in her hand as humiliation started to wash over her. The only thing she managed to save, how pathetic. “Tenzin…do you…do you really think Kuvira is still alive?”

He could only give her a sympathizing gaze, he doesn’t know what to make of their relationship, but she obviously made an impact on Korra to see that she’s taking Kuvira’s demise hard. “I am not sure. Several of my airbenders have scavenged the area, along with Jinora who projected herself in the Spirit World—there are no signs of her whereabouts I’m afraid.” He sighed.

“I hate to say this but I doubt she is alive, even people like Kuvira won’t be able to survive in the Spirit World alone. Perhaps Raiko has the right idea…we can’t focus our attention chasing after a ghost.”

“Dammit!” Korra cursed, tears threatening to fall. “I should have tried harder to save her—I killed her! She’s dead because I failed as the Avatar! I let her die! All of this could have been prevented if I haven’t disappeared for months!” She choked out, furiously wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

“Oh, Korra, you did no such thing, you didn’t kill her,” Tenzin said, feeling his heart breaking to see someone who sees as his own child having an emotional distress. He immediately pulls her into a hug, reassuring her that none of this was her fault. “Don’t blame yourself. Kuvira knew what she was doing, she is responsible for own actions, not you.” He held Korra close, allowing her to cry on his shoulder, and comforted her the same way he does for his kids.

He continues to whisper into her ear and kept on telling her she has no fault in this, kissing her temple every passing second. Eventually, Korra tired herself out and her choked sobs soon became tiny hiccups and sniffles—then silence emitted the room.

The air master said nothing else when he felt the Avatar relaxing in his arms, feeling the rise and fall of her chest against his. He laid her back down on bed, cleaning the tear stains off from her cheeks with the sleeves of his robes before he gave her one last kiss on the forehead.

“Get some more rest.”

xxx

As Korra walks into the building, the first thing she did was immediately searched for her friend until her line of vision finally caught his familiar looking eyebrows standing several feet away from where she stood. Her face immediately lights up and she quickly went over to him without a second thought, disregarding the other cop he was having a conversation with.

“Mako!”

Mako’s head shot up the second he heard a familiar voice. His face brightens up as well when he saw Korra rushing over to him, and like her and with no regards, he pushes his paperwork into the hands of a young rookie he was just talking to seconds ago to greet his friend. He ignored the stares of his fellow comrades and bystanders when her name left his lips in a shout. Despite the fact that he was still injured with an arm in a sling, he still returned Korra’s hug when he felt her arms wrapped around his neck.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” he said after they pulled away. “I was worried about you.” He tried to keep his voice calm and steady; he still cares deeply for her, even after they are no longer romantically involved together. And he couldn’t help himself, but moved her arms bit to check if there weren’t anything the healers may have missed.

“I’m fine now,” she said, rolling her eyes as she allows him to check her out until he was satisfied enough to see she’s really all right. “And I’m glad you are too—I hope?” She eyed his arm in a sling with concern.

“I’ve taken worse hits in pro-bending than this,” Mako said when he caught the look on her face, offering her his signature smirk before it vanished when he saw her shoulder heavily wrapped in a bandage.

“I’m fine,” Korra repeated, giving him a small punch on his uninjured arm, letting out a snort when she felt him jerking backwards, along with an indignant cry of “hey!” after the hit. “Where were you yesterday when I woke up, jackass? You weren’t there.”

“I still have a job and Beifong wouldn’t let me off early when Bolin called,” Mako grumbled. “I may be out of commission until I get this thing off me, but the chief is having me do most of her paperwork, if not, all of it.” He groaned, throwing his arm up in the air in annoyance.

“If I have to do Beifong’s paperwork again, I’ll—”

“You’ll what, detective?” Lin said, appearing suddenly and ignoring the second cry he lets out of the day then cutting him off before he even tries to apologies. “I’m glad you’re finally here, Avatar. The airhead called and said you’re here to visit that idiot nephew of mine.” She said before sharply turning her attention back to Mako who immediately straightens up. 

“Mako, I’m going to task you with this part. You know where his cell is,” she added, turning her attention back to Korra. “Once you’re done talking to Junior I need you to come by to my office. We have much to discuss.” With that being said, she pivoted around and then marches back to her office.

“Is there any reason why you’re visiting him? I never knew you two were close,” Mako commented, leading her into the other part of the station to take her to Baatar’s cell.

“We’re not,” Korra said, rolling her eyes. “I’m just here to talk to him.” Her eyebrow rose up when she heard the firebender letting out a heavy sigh.

“I wish you luck, he hasn’t spoken a word, or at least, not all that much ever since he has been locked up. He won’t even talk to his family whenever they visit,” he explained, shaking his head in annoyance. “Take all the time you need, I’ll be waiting outside when you’re done.” He unlocked the cell door, sliding it open.

Korra nodded, walking into the cell, and heard the door sliding shut behind her with a screech before approaching closer to the bed when she noticed the lump underneath the blanket. She felt a wave of pity for the man then wrinkling her nose a bit at the state of his appearance.

“Avatar Korra, I did not expect you to come and visit me.” She flinched at the sound of his voice, taking several steps back when he got off from his bed, dragging his feet on the ground to the sink, and washes his face before looking up at himself in the mirror. He could see the younger woman staring at him in his reflection, scratching his jaw where he could feel his stubble growing.

“You know, Kuvira used to do this to me all the time where she doesn’t even let me leave the bathroom until I shave,” he said, turning his head from side-to-side; he would kill for a razor right now. “But you’re not here for some beauty tips.” He dried his face off with a towel then dragging himself back onto his cot, sitting down on the mattress before sliding his glasses up to his face.

“So…how have you been?” she asked.

“It’s prison, it is anything but paradise,” he answered her harshly. “What do you want from me, was it my mother’s idea to send you here?”

“No, your mother nor did anyone else sent me here. I came here by own decision.” _‘Besides, Su and I aren’t in speaking terms…’_ she thought to herself. “I only came here to tell you something important.”

“It’s about _her_ , isn’t it? Why else would you be here?” The hostility in his tone was obvious, but he hid the hurt he was feeling with animosity.

Korra nodded her head with a grim expression, how does one explain to the other that their fiancé is dead? It’s no easy task obviously and right now she would rather fight a herd of wild animals than this. “There’s no easy way to tell you this first of all…”

“What is it? Just spit it out!” he ordered, his tone sharp and impatient.

“Kuvira…” Korra started, taking a short pause to release a shuddering breath while she felt her heart thumping wildly against her chest, and told herself to calm down when she slowly started to feel her eyes watering. “She’s…she’s gone.”

A range of emotions ran through Baatar’s eyes, going from anger to hatred to hurt. He closed his eyes, trying to compose himself before reopening his lids to reveal resignation in his gaze with a blank expression on his face as he stares down at his lap. “So it’s true.” He said, his tone weary and tired.

“Wait—you knew this entire time?” Korra’s eyes widened.

“You just confirmed it for me, but words do travel fast,” he said before reaching down under his bed to take out today’s newspaper before handing it over to Korra. “The guards obviously made sure I knew.”

Korra took the newspaper and turned it over to the front then her eyes widened when she saw the headline reading “The Great Uniter Is Dead!” and didn’t bother to even read the first sentence of today’s paper. She knew Raiko had something to do with this.

“I’m sorry you had to find out this way,” she sighed.

“Why are you sorry? I just wished my mother told me about this beforehand,” Baatar said brusquely. “Tell me, you were the last one to see and talked to Kuvira, what exactly happened between you two?” 

“I would give you the longer version, but time is limited unfortunately. From long story to short, we were soon blasted into the Spirit World, she ran and I pursued after her,” Korra started. “After I managed to catch up to her, we talked for a bit and I managed to convince her to give herself up and come back to Republic City with me. But that was all before the spirits attacked us and…they took Kuvira.” At the corner of her eye, she could see Baatar’s eyes widening.

“Believe me when I say this, I really did try to save her.”

The former right-hand of the Great Uniter had his eyes closed, hands folded together in front of his face. “Did she ever say anything about me? I _doubt_ it.” He snorted.

“Actually,” Korra said, rubbing the back of her neck, “she did talk about you during her last moments. She wanted me to tell you that she was sorry for what she’d done and she loved you.”

A sudden barked of laughter left Baatar’s lips, shaking his head as the sourness in his voice quickly came back. “Lies—all lies. She doesn’t love me, she probably never had otherwise she wouldn’t have shot at that warehouse. We…we could have been married by now, ruling the empire together! We would have been fine without Republic City.” He prattled. 

Korra remained silent, allowing the nonbender to get whatever he needed out of his system, half-listening to him while the other half of her grew worried for his well-being. Eventually, he stopped his explosive rant and gave him a sympathizing look. She may not know what he’s going through, but she might be on the same spot he’s in if someone she loves did what Kuvira had done.

Her hand slid down into her pocket, retrieving an all too familiar fabric. “Here. It was the only thing I managed to save.” She held out the glove for him to take.

Baatar could only stare at the glove in the Avatar’s hand, it was the very same one he gifted to Kuvira long ago when she absentmindedly requested for something to wear for her hands the day before he got them for her. He immediately looked away, slapping it out of Korra’s hold; keeping it for sake of memories would be too painful for him to bear. “I don’t want it.” His throat started to constrict and he found his vision started to blur.

“But I’m sure she would’ve wanted you to have it,” Korra insisted.

“I don’t want anything that reminds me of her!” Baatar yelled, his voice hoarse with tears welling up in the corner of his eyes and threatening to fall at any moment. “This conversation is done. Get out of here and leave me fucking alone.”

Korra bent down onto the floor to pick up the glove that was knocked out from her hand before sliding it back into her pocket. She stared at his form when he lies back down on bed with his back turned to her, reaching out to him for a second before she shook her head and allowed her arm to fall to her side. She walked to the door, knocking on it to be let out. “I’m sorry.” She said, hearing him choking out a sob as she left his cell.

“That was some…uh…heavy stuff that happened in there,” Mako commented when he overheard parts of the conversation. “I do not mean to pry, but do you honestly buy what Kuvira told you? She did march into our city and attempted to kill all of us.” He said as they walked out of the cell block and back into the main lobby.

It hurt to say this, but the others could be right about Kuvira. There were truths in all of their words, Kuvira did tried, and failed, to kill them but that choice wouldn’t have been an option if she didn’t decide to take the nonbender hostage and instead save the battle for the next day. And marching into a city where unwillingly people refuses to submit to her still doesn’t garner sympathy points.

But how could she forget the raw emotion Kuvira exhibited? How could she forget the young woman who, at first, started off good and had a chance to be redeemed? How could she let these events happen?

_‘It’s not your fault, it’s not your fault,’_ she told herself, pushing those thoughts away.

“Is everything all right?” Mako asked, worried at her silence. “Is there anything you want to talk about, you do realize I’m always here for you right?”

“I’m fine,” Korra answered, smiling at him. “I’m just thinking what happened between them was terrible. You and others may think Kuvira can’t feel, but even people like her can love.”

After sharing small talks, the two finally stood in front of Lin’s office and Mako wearily stares at his desk where he sees the stack of paperwork waiting for him. The firebender bowed his head down to his chest, sighing heavily while Korra snickered, patting his shoulder.

“Good luck, detective,” she grinned.

“Thanks, I need that,” he sighed. “I’ll be seeing you later at Air Temple Island for dinner.” He said, dragging himself to his desk.

“Don’t be late, otherwise I’ll be eating your portion,” Korra warned, placing her hand on the knob. “Pema’s making the dumplings you love so much.”

“I promise I won’t, so you better not go through your words,” he scoffed. “Now go, you know how much the chief hates being waited on.”

Once Korra walked into Lin’s office, she noticed the older woman sitting on the chair with her feet up on the desk and leaning back against the chair. She was holding a cigarette between her fingers and had a glass of baijiu in the other. When the middle-aged woman finally noticed that Korra was here, she quickly downed the entire content in the glass before setting it down on her desk then putting her cigarette out in an ashtray.

“I guess the talk with my nephew went well?” she asked, setting her feet back down onto the floor and sitting up straighter.

“It could have gone better,” Korra answered.

“I guess that’s better than nothing,” Lin sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose when she knew all too well her nephew’s attitude problem still needs some working. “Is the door locked?” When she saw Korra shaking her head, she flicked her wrist to lock the door in place so no one would barge in on their conversation.

“So what did you need me for?” Korra said.

“Sit down,” Lin said firstly, gesturing to the chair in front of her desk. “We have much to talk about—regarding Kuvira and the mess she caused.”

Korra lets out an exasperated groan, but she knew this topic would be brought up again, she just wishes they can talk about anything else but Kuvira. “What about her?”

“Before I get to that part, I need you to assist me in the relief effort once you are fully heal so we can finally begin reconstruction of the city—for the third time,” she grunted gruffly, letting out a small mutter about why her city is always getting targeted and getting destroy in the process.

“Of course, I’ll do everything I can do to help,” Korra promised, nodding her head. She casted a worried look at Lin, seeing that she looks grumpier than usual and it’s usually unlikely for the older woman to be drinking and smoking during the middle of busy work hours. “Are you all right, chief? You don’t look too hot.”

“That’s not funny, I have no time for your shenanigans, Avatar,” Lin said warningly.

“I wasn’t trying to be funny,” Korra replied. The concern look on her face was still evident.

Rubbing her temples slowly, Lin poured herself another round of baijiu before taking a sip out from the glass then setting it back down on her desk. “Are you aware what’s happening as of late? Has anyone told you anything?” When she was met with silence, she was tempted to just drink out from the bottle instead. The past few days have been stressful.

“It seems that there are more of Kuvira’s supporters in the city than I thought. None of them are at all happy to hear the fall of the Earth Empire and it only worsen since the news of her demise has spread,” she elucidated, explaining the details to her. “My officers and I have been busy doing crowd control, luckily we’ve maintained order but I don’t know how long that will last until another riot erupts.” She snorted, shaking her head.

“The Earth _Kingdom_ is doing no better either. Everything is descending back to chaos now that they don’t have their precious Uniter cleaning their mess. The remaining United Forces are spread out through the Earth states to maintain whatever little control they have left.”

“Is there anything I can do now to help?” Korra asked, determined to jump back into action.

“No, for now, you need to stay out of this mess. I doubt any of the loyalists would be happy to see your face around, and you’re still recovering,” Lin barked, her tone as sharp as ever. “Understand me? I don’t want to lock you up if you went ahead and disobey my order.”

“I understand loud and clear, chief,” Korra grumbled, slumping in her seat with her arms crossed together.

“I’m just looking out for you, kid,” Lin said, her expression softening up and her voice became gentle. “We can’t afford to lose you again.”

“I get it,” Korra sighed, sitting up straighter, “but isn’t there something I can at least do to help?”

“Actually, yes, there is,” Lin nodded, her face looking uncomfortable. “It’s rather personal I should add.”

“Like what? Doing your laundry?” Once she saw the unamused look on the older woman’s face, she held her hands up with a small grin. “I’m joking.”

Still frowning at the younger woman’s quip, Lin rubbed her temples together in circles. “Since Su is still being as difficult as ever, and has her own problems to deal with, I’m stuck dealing with a funeral arrangement—Kuvira’s to be more specific.” She spoke as if this is something she doesn’t want to do, but the task has forcibly been thrust upon her hands.

“To be honest, I could be wasting my time doing something better and more valuable to me.”

Korra bit back a remark she wanted to shoot back at the older woman, but did her best to keep her mouth shut. The last thing she wants was for a cranky police chief to burst her eardrums out with her yelling. And it wouldn’t be the first time to arrange a funeral either, she remembered helping her cousins out burying Unalaq, and just like her uncle, a body doesn’t necessarily need to be buried.

Without hesitation, Korra nodded her head. “I’ll do it. It is the least I could do to help for now and pay my respect to Kuvira.”

Lin nodded, downing her entire drink again as a thank you to Korra.

“Is there anything else I can do for you chief, or I’m I free to go?” Korra said before she was given a rather large file.

“Would you hand these to Mako?”

After dropping the file off on Mako’s desk, she was finally free. Korra walked out of the station with her hands in her pockets, her mind was heavy from the conversation she had with Baatar earlier and the discussion with Lin. Her head started to spin to the point where she felt her steps starting to wobble. To clear her mind from these thoughts, she decided to take a walk around the city for a bit before heading back to Air Temple Island. She was already mentally preparing herself when everyone will be clamoring back to her side.

While she walked through the streets, now that the battle is over, she didn’t realize how much damage have been done until she sees them with her very own eyes. Many buildings had been reduced to rubble and several shops that managed to be spare from the spirit weapon still haven’t been so lucky thanks to the riots that have been erupting the past few days.

“What a mess…” she murmured, biting down on her lower lip. She could even feel the spirits have been affected by this, seeing how dead and lifeless the streets are without them. Though many of them are gravitating towards the newly formed spirit portal where she could still see from where she stood miles away.

It was hard to miss even if she tries to ignore it. The yellow pillar acted like a light to the dark city, illuminating the streets, and casting shadows at every corner. Perhaps it might become a hit attraction if some big business mongrel gets their hands on it. But something so beautiful and heavenly like this is a painful reminder of what happened.

As Korra continues to walk around the city, many people wander out from their temporary housings in the abandoned buildings and alleyways to give their thanks to the Avatar. They all gathered around her, grabbing her hand and bowing to her, wishing her well and for a speedy recovery.

She was glad her presence can brighten up their day and making them smile, perhaps, for the first time in days. But the guilt still gnaws at her and she doubted the feeling would go away anytime soon. Many people lost their homes and shops, it would take months before everything can go back to normal. Of course, she was angry and it would be an understandable if she hated the person who’s responsible for this entire mess, but she couldn’t bring herself to feel resentment towards Kuvira.

_“It’s not uncommon for the Avatars to take pity and feel no hatred for their enemies.”_ Raava’s voice sounded in her head.

“It would honestly be easier if I feel the opposite, but I can’t help it,” Korra responded, hearing the Spirit of Order talking in her head, “do you think if I tried hard enough I could have saved her?”

_“There’s nothing I could say from what you’ve already heard,”_ Raava replied. _“Kuvira could have saved herself without your assistant, but instead she chose to walk in this path of darkness.”_

“I don’t even know what I should do next,” Korra whispered. “It’s driving me nuts.”

_“You must accept the fact things happen for a reason without your doing, you have been blaming yourself for too long, Korra. Perhaps what you’re seeking is closure.”_

“How do you think I should do that?”

_“That’s something you decide.”_

“And then what?” Korra raised a brow when it almost felt like Raava was smiling at her.

_“Do what you need to do to move forward and be the Avatar the world deserves…”_

“Thank you, Raava,” Korra replied, hearing the light spirit’s voice slowly fading away before she decided to head back to Air Temple Island.

xxx

Today was the day when both Varrick and Zhu Li are finally pronounced husband and wife, practically everyone in the city attended their wedding. The reception was enough to put a pause on their work and the stress that’s weighing on their shoulders after what they’ve all been through. A party is just what they all need to relax, just like what both Asami and Korra needed when they snuck off from the party and planned out a vacation.

To say the least, Korra was excited by this prospect as she shoves her clothes into her pack with little to no care at all. She suddenly stop packing, her giddy expression disappeared and was replaced by a frown when she could see Asami’s head bow down and shoulders shaking, hearing her sniffling.

“It’s not fair.” Korra heard Asami said, walking towards the nonbender’s side, and looking over her shoulder to see the woman holding an old photograph of herself and Hiroshi—when things looked bright for them, right before the man got caught in the Equalist movement.

“I forgave him for what he did, and I was ready to give him a second chance, having him back in my life again,” she said, “instead he’s been taken away from me so soon like mom—both killed by _monsters_.” She said, expressing venom in her words.

“At least I can rest a bit easier now to know one of them is gone.”

Korra eyed her almost warily; it was unusual to see such hostility coming from Asami. She licked her lips, looking away to refrain herself from defending Kuvira in fear that would upset her further. The nonbender has every right to be mad—her hatred justify. And without a doubt, Korra was even upset with the sacrifice Hiroshi made.

“I’m sorry,” Asami breathed out, shaking her head. “I know it is wrong of me to savor the fact that Kuvira is dead. I feel so…dirty.” She wrinkled her nose in disgust at herself and with a small shake of her head.

“But after all she done, she deserves what came for her,” she added, sitting down on bed and looking down at her lap. “I’m just glad it wasn’t you who didn’t make it. Do you realize how afraid I was? I lost my father and I don’t know what to do if I could have lost you too on the same day.”

Without a moment of hesitation, Korra pulled Asami in for a hug. “I will never do that to you.”

“Do you promise?” Asami said, her voice muffled when her face is buried against the crook of her neck.

“Avatar promise, I will never leave you,” Korra replied, pulling away and tilted her head up to clean the tears off from her face. “Your makeup is all ruined now.” She grinned.

“Shut up,” Asami said, equally as playful as she is right now then cleaning the remaining tears off from her face with her sleeve.

“You still look great,” Korra defended. “And I mean it.”

Asami hoped her friend didn’t notice how red her face became and she quickly rushed over to the vanity mirror, cleaning her face off with a tissue before reapplying her makeup back onto her face to serve as a distraction. She could feel how fast her heart is pounding against her chest, feeling like it’s about to burst out at any given moment.

Korra, on the other hand, stared at Asami’s form before looking away. Her cheeks turned red out of embarrassment when her eyes met with hers in the reflection. She distracted herself by looking at the scatter file work lying on the nonbender’s work desk. “We could postpone the vacation. I know you’re busy with your company and all, I don’t want to take you away from that.”

Asami’s head sharply turned to Korra, smearing her lipstick across from her bottom lip to her cheek. Alarm bells were ringing loudly in her head, and she is not going to let this moment slip away from her now! This is the perfect opportunity to tell her friend how she feels for her, tired from the constant interruptions whenever she was about to make her confession.

“It’s fine, don’t worry. I got it all taken care of,” she said as she started to clean her face again, putting the lipstick back onto her lips. “My workers are capable enough of handling things on their own. Besides, I already left some blueprints in my office; they can start construction without my guidance.” She said, looking at Korra her shoulder with a concern look.

“But what about you, are you sure going to the Spirit World would be a wise idea? You’re not fully healed yet.”

“Don’t worry about it,” she said, giving Asami a smile before she rolled both of her shoulders before flexing both of her arms. Her cast has been removed only days ago. “I’m the Avatar.”

“Kya has already told you not to strain yourself too much,” Asami reminded her, shaking her head before turning her attention away from the mirror once she fixed her face, grabbing her Equalist glove, and shoving it into her bag. “Just to be safe.”

They spent the next few moments in silence, packing whatever they needed for their vacation before they quietly snuck out of the compound, not wanting to be seen by the partygoers. Though, fortunately for them, mostly every guest at this point are at the stage of intoxication to even notice Asami and Korra weren’t among them.

Asami’s mouth was slightly gaping open as they approach closer to the spirit portal, feeling a pool of warmth seeping out from the energy. It was a beautiful sight, it was the first time she has seen it since the last time they were here after they managed to save the city from the Empire’s clutches. “Do you think things will ever get easier?” She asked, smiling when she see several small spirits floating around them in the air.

“I don’t know,” Korra responded with her eyes were on Asami the entire time. The light from the portal really brought out Asami’s features, seeing the thirst of knowledge and adventure reflecting in her eyes. She honestly couldn’t wait to show her around the Spirit World.

“But wouldn’t it be neat if we find out together?”

xxx

Somewhere far within the Spirit World, a desolated and barren place, laid a lone figure on the cold ground. The figure soon stirred, turning her head a bit from side-to-side before her eyes finally fluttered.

“Where I’m I?” Kuvira groaned, eyes scanning the area. Already, she didn’t like the feeling of this place; everything felt lifeless, the air around them felt dead as well. “I’m alive?” She said, running her hands up and down on her sides before letting out a hiss when she felt a sharp pain shooting from her ribs.

She pressed her hand against her side tightly, biting down her tongue so she wouldn’t cry out loudly when she sat up. She slowly turned her head, looking around searchingly again, and felt a deep pit of dread. “Korra?” She said, but was only met with an eerie silence. The metalbender was about to call out her name again until she suddenly heard a voice somewhere within the growing darkness.

“I’m afraid the Avatar isn’t here, Great Uniter.”

Kuvira sharply turned her head to the source of the noise, but it was still too hard to make out where it’s coming from. But as she blinked for a second and opened her eyes, she lets out a startled gasp when she was suddenly surrounded by a group of dark spirits and creatures, crawling backwards when they all stared at her hungrily.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” The dark voice said, noticing she was going to bend at them.

Kuvira squint her eyes, trying to make out the figure that was stepping through when all the dark creatures and spirits parted way for him, seeing a glowing golden orbs with red flecks gazing at her intently. “Who are you?” She asked, her defenses still up and ready to attack when needed, shivering when she felt a cold touch brushing her cheek. Then she found herself tired—her energy drained, feeling weaker than before.

“You’ll know soon enough,” he grinned, purring into her ear.

Before Kuvira could say anything else, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and fell backwards with a soft thud. Her entire world turned dark again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, my next update can get out sooner than this. I apologize again for the long wait and the lack of Kuvira, but do not worry, she's definitely showing up again in the next chapter.


End file.
